Rinaldo
by Tepucihuatl-Shun
Summary: Lo que evoca un aria en el antiguo caballero de Acuario (historia relacionada con Mazmorras)


**Rinaldo**

Copyright a Shiori Teshiroji por sus personajes, fic sin fines de lucro.

Sigue teniendo esos agudos en el recuerdo, no importan los días, tampoco el lugar. El tiempo dibuja espirales en torno a la silueta que contiene esa voz, figura vestida de encajes, presa en el fondo de unas súplicas que nadie más escucha, y va volviéndola nada, un suspiro donde las únicas sobrevivientes son las notas.

Nadie adivina esto; Degel lo mantiene en silencio. Se burlarían, quizá, tal vez no comprendan, porque estos hombres saben sólo de preguntas, de tortura, de información que debe obtenerse para así mantener la pureza de una fe distinta a la que defendiera antes el joven, junto a su maestro Krest, junto a otros caballeros.

Y sin embargo, varios de los familiares que integran su escuadrón también lo escucharon.

Fue durante un viaje más allá del reino de Francia. El grupo cruzó el fragmento de mar que separa al continente de la enorme gota sólida que es Inglaterra. Iban cinco familiares con la encomienda de corroborar una denuncia. Vayan y busquen al impresor de las _Biblias_ en lengua vulgar que se encontraron en poder de ese librero, les ordenó el secretario del inquisidor. Les recomendó discreción, aunque no fuera necesario; siempre la noche vacía de estrellas había sido su sobretodo, y lo seguiría siendo mientras hubiera enemigos que amenazaran la religión verdadera.

Salieron, entonces, a las sombras que giraban por encima del edificio del Tribunal Subalterno, cada familiar ensimismado, Degel con su antiguo patrón en la cabeza. Señor Bernard, no deja de repetirse el francés a fuerza de silencios, de labios en los que parece imposible adivinar movimiento alguno. Espera que esté bien, su antiguo auxiliar, que los interrogatorios del Tribunal Subalterno hayan pasado de largo por la vieja librería, ignorantes siempre de la pluma de Voltaire, resguardada bajo el disfraz de un pasaje sagrado en latín.

Degel, lo llamó alguien. Él no distinguió a nadie, una sombra entre sombras y nada más. ¿Nos acompañas?, insistió aquella voz. Irían a beber vino, seguro. Degel negó con la cabeza, estoy cansado, respondió antes de ir a la posada en la que vive desde que lo transfirieran a la sede romana del Santo Oficio como uno más de sus familiares. Caminó dejando tras de sí huellas rápidas que el viento de octubre desprendía como si de hojas se tratara, sin volverse nunca ni asegurarse de que la respuesta llegara al grupo, el cual dobló la esquina para visitar la taberna donde le era dado vino a fin de no tener que entregar respuestas.

Durante esa madrugada y el día que se levantó después, el tiempo fue una sucesión de imágenes que borraron los preparativos alrededor de Degel, y si el francés participó en ellos, si hizo un ato con ropas y comida y viajó hasta las costas francesas y cruzó el mar, no lo recuerda. De ese lapso conserva tan sólo las estanterías de su patrón y la voz del todavía caballero de Acuario, su maestro Krest.

Así, el antiguo aspirante a caballero dorado se vio arrojado a una tierra fría, de bosques nebulosos y ciudades dispersas. Llegaron por la tarde, pasaron la noche en la primer posada y luego salieron a buscar esa calle donde hace más de un siglo imprimían y comerciaban con libros, muchos de ellos prohibidos: Paternoster Row.

Degel siguió a los demás pensando todavía en el librero que le dio trabajo y casa cuando decidió abandonar el Santuario. Sonriendo apenas, dejó que el reverso de la charla de sus acompañantes lo devolviera a las estanterías, al hombre entrecano que recibía volúmenes encuadernados en negro y ayudaba a los compradores en su búsqueda de poesía, de filosofía, de ficción. No todo es este viaje, recuerda que pensó, no son pasto de una denuncia todos los libros. Y la nostalgia lo hizo sentir no el aire ni el brincoteo del carruaje negro, sino el papel, los pliegos gruesos llenos de tinta y de miniaturas que le acariciaran los dedos en la librería y antes, en el templo de Acuario. Maestro Krest, señor Bernard… Ambos nombres, sin necesidad de más, ocuparon el asiento junto a Degel y viajaron tierra adentro, como entidades independientes, porque en realidad no necesitaban de complemento alguno; en esas mismas letras se ocultaba la preocupación y la estima del joven aprendiz de librero y de caballero.

La nostalgia trajo también la sal del océano que separa Europa del Nuevo Mundo. Sin quererlo, Degel recordó la misión que los llevara a aquel continente a su maestro y a él, recién ganada una armadura que más tarde abandonaría. La sal es la misma, idéntica humedad, así lo sigue pensando pues ambos mares, el de Inglaterra y el del Nuevo Mundo, guardan en sus entrañas lo peor de los actos humanos: un despreciable esfuerzo encaminado a reducir al otro, ya sea a la ignorancia o a la esclavitud, que al final es lo mismo.

Así la joven con el color de la noche bajo la piel llegó a su mente. El francés se volvió para que los otros familiares no lo vieran sonreír. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella?, pensó, y la respuesta demoró tanto como tardan en alcanzar a su oponente los ataques de un caballero dorado. Quizás otro barco, la fusta de un segundo guardián hiriéndole el hombro justo en el sitio donde una antigua cicatriz se abulta, un mercado en el que la exhibirían como a un mulo de carga o a una atracción de circo.

Sin embargo, pese a su persistencia, el pasado debió replegarse y dejar un espacio libre para las nuevas obligaciones del joven francés. Y Degel, al lado de los otros, llegó a la ciudad a caminar, a perderse por calles de piedra, tierra y madera como si formara parte de un grupo de amigos en un viaje de placer.

La mañana se hizo tarde, la animación en las plazas aumentó. Mujeres, niños de la mano de un adulto, canastas con frutos, con flores, fueron el marco para las ropas oscuras de los cinco paseantes, quienes muy pronto se revolvieron entre la incomodidad de ser el centro de las miradas.

–Esto no va a funcionar.

–Parecemos sospechosos.

–Así no será posible descubrir nada.

Hubo silencio después de esa última palabra.

–Creo que deberíamos separarnos–, dijo por fin Degel. –Buscar un alojamiento más cercano y luego salir cada uno por su lado.

Nadie respondió, pero la mirada de una anciana que se apartó al paso de los hombres, envolviéndose aún más con el chal destejido que llevaba sobre los hombros, fue el asentimiento de los cuatro. Sí, buscarían alojamiento, irían a recoger sus pertenencias a la otra posada y después saldrían cada uno por su lado, intentando mantener sobre el rostro una máscara de naturalidad.

Una potentísima voz aguda puso en pausa su camino. ¿Qué será?, dijo alguien; vamos a ver, sugirió otro. Degel permitió que lo guiaran. Al mismo tiempo, la extrañeza de la gente de la ciudad fue disminuyendo; pronto no eran sino cinco extranjeros en busca de diversión, como tantos otros.

Aquella voz los puso frente al edificio más grande que hubieran visto, sin contar la sede del Tribunal en Roma. Se trataba de una construcción gris de ángulos rectos, columnas y ventanas alargadas, con varias puertas, en una de las cuales pagaron un boleto antes de poder pasar.

Los familiares se acomodaron en los únicos bancos libres que había en torno a una función ya iniciada. Degel, sentado detrás de sus compañeros, los oyó decir que aquellas voces pertenecían a adefesios que no eran ni hombres ni mujeres, sino delicaditos salidos del coro de una iglesia que vivían entre algodones y enfermaban si hacía frío, calor o en presencia de humedad. Dicen que les pagan mucho por hacer el idiota, comentaron, que son tratados a cuerpo de rey y sus servicios de té son de oro, no de plata, porque sus labios se gangrenarían al probar los restos de saliva que la servidumbre deja en los pozuelos metálicos donde toma toda la gente normal.

Los susurros en otros rincones de la sala cubrieron la opinión que del protagonista de la obra tenían aquellos recién llegados y Degel, a medias, puso atención al escenario. Ahí había una mujer, además de aquel hombre de voz tan extraña, y ambos cantaban en el idioma del aprendiz del Patriarca Sage. A causa del rumor que recorría los bancos no pudo comprender del todo la trama y a la hora de la salida, mientras avanzaba entre aquel panal de gente, se dio cuenta de que había estado unas tres horas con los sentidos puestos en algo que escapó a su entendimiento.

–Vamos a buscar a ese engendro de urraca.

–Bueno, pero luego vamos a la taberna.

–Tenemos que dar con los libreros de esa calle–, interrumpió Degel. Los cuatro familiares mostraron su resignación con silencios y con pasos encaminados a buscar alojamiento; su compañero tenía razón, era más importante localizar a aquellos criminales que convertirse en la sombra de un pajarraco vestido de encaje que bate las plumas delante de todos.

Más tarde, en la planta alta de una taberna, en la única habitación que pudieron encontrar, uno de los familiares colocó un mapa sobre la mesa. Era aquí la Paternoster Row, dijo, señalando con el índice una línea de tinta. Degel reconoció el edificio de la representación en uno de los dibujos; era el único de ventanas largas y columnas. En el pliego parecía cerca de aquel nido de corrupción.

–No creo que siga en el mismo sitio–, dijo, casi para sí, mientras sus compañeros lo veían en silencio. –Ese mapa es del Londres de hace unos cien años y la Paternoster Row es más vieja; tal vez la nueva calle esté cerca de su localización original, pero no en el mismo sitio, no si esos libreros quieren seguir vendiendo sin que el Tribunal los localice de nuevo… Aunque nada es seguro, por supuesto…

Los cuatro familiares asintieron y al día siguiente, por la tarde, cada uno recorrió callejones aledaños a la vieja Paternoster Row. Degel escogió la zona del gran edificio de ventanas largas. Al terminar nos reuniremos aquí, dijo, recordándoles que era preferible no dejarse ver juntos en la ciudad.

El francés fue el primero en salir del alojamiento. El cuello desdoblado de la capa ocultaba su rostro, sus ojos púrpura apenas si se adivinaban bajo el sombrero. Gracioso, pensó, pues caminaba como lo hiciera antes, mientras vivió con el señor Bernard.

–Sólo que ahora me muevo en el extremo contrario–, sonrió, negando apenas con la cabeza. –Cómo cambia la vida.

La madrugada encontró a los cinco en la taberna, ahítos de vino y con las manos vacías. Podemos cambiar de rumbo, si quieren, sugirió el joven francés con el vaso en la mano, podríamos notar algo que antes pasó desapercibido. Una de las sombras asintió, alguien más dejó el vaso vacío de un solo trago; Degel se sumergió en un triángulo que la vela no alcanzaba a pintar de amarillo y bebió despacio, sintiendo cómo lo dulce del vino se derramaba en su garganta, escuchando de la limpieza y suciedad de ciertos rincones, del tamaño de las casas y la perversión de esa calle, la Paternoster Row, donde antes el alma se limpiara con rezos, donde reinara la podredumbre después.

Los cinco emisarios del Tribunal Subalterno de Roma volvieron a abandonar su hospedaje al día siguiente, muy temprano, a fin de aprovechar las horas. Esta vez Degel se encargó de recorrer aquella vieja calle donde los comerciantes exhibieran sus libros hace tanto. Iba alerta, observando el rostro de los transeúntes desde la oscuridad de su capa. Y sin embargo, aún podía escuchar la voz aguda de dos noches antes.

Era la misma del día anterior. Sin decir una palabra a los demás familiares, el joven francés regresó al enorme edificio gris de los ventanales, pagó por un palco y presenció una historia de raptos, brujas, reyes y promesas de matrimonio. Ahora, a la distancia de los meses, la trama se ha desdibujado un poco, sobreviviendo un ruego lanzado a una mujer ausente y, sobre todo, el firme deseo de llorar una libertad que se ha perdido. Pero esa mañana, la de su caminata por la Paternoster Row, estaba fresco un escenario donde columnas, matorrales y nubes eran el marco de una historia fantástica sucedida durante Las Cruzadas. La desesperación de Rinaldo, su valor y el cautiverio de Almirena aún palpitaban en los muros.

Degel comprendía la tristeza de Rinaldo. Su amada era prisionera de Armida y él clamaba por su regreso. ¿Pero por qué el deseo de la cautiva de llorar su fatal suerte? El francés sigue preguntándoselo, y compara esta situación con la de los procesados del Tribunal, quienes durante su interrogatorio, lo que menos quieren es sufrir.

–Quizá sea porque en ese llanto se encuentra una libertad perdida que puede alcanzarse de nuevo–, susurró Degel aquella mañana, mientras intentaba adivinar al interior de las casas un movimiento que le era conocido, el que adoptan los comerciantes de libros cuando ocultan algo.

Su mirada, su experiencia con el señor Bernard, pronto le desvelaron ciertas señas, y luego de observar más de un portón cerrado, se dirigió hacia un pórtico donde una mujer trataba de no cruzarse con los ojos púrpura del recién llegado.

La anciana no pudo evitar que el francés entrara en una sala pequeña, donde cuatro o cinco mesas servían para mostrar al posible comprador tomos encuadernados en piel, entre los que Degel distinguió frases en latín y lomos y cubiertas sin grabado alguno.

–¿Documentos acerca de ciencia natural?–, preguntó, la mujer guardó silencio.

–No tenemos ese tipo de material, señor–, respondió una muchacha detrás de él.

A su pesar, una sonrisa se abrió paso en los labios de Degel. Esa muchacha era como él, y la anciana le recordó al señor Bernard. Sólo que oculta sus libros con torpeza, se dijo el francés mientras recorría las mesas. Las mujeres lo vieron hacer, sin remedio, vieron cómo recorría lomos y cubiertas con los dedos, cómo hojeaba ciertos volúmenes que hubieran pasado por inocentes bajo cualquier otra mirada.

El francés tomó un par de libros, de páginas delgadísimas ambos, empastados en color gris. Detrás de un sello redondo del Tribunal local, que abalaba su contenido, Degel se encontró con diagramas del cuerpo humano y con descripciones botánicas encaminadas a disminuir los malestares de gestación y alumbramiento femeninos, así como a padecimientos más comunes, como la cicatrización de la piel o las enfermedades estomacales y del aparato respiratorio. Aquello, con dificultad, bien podría tener el visto bueno del Tribunal, pero lo que jamás se hubiera consentido, eran ciertas recetas que prevenían o, incluso, tenían la capacidad de interrumpir el milagro a través del cual una mujer se redime del pecado de la madre de todas, la engañada por la serpiente.

–¿No?

Esa pregunta no necesitaba respuesta: Degel levantó aquellos libros y los puso delante de los ojos de la muchacha. Si llegaran a encontrar algo como esto, la falta de títulos para sus clientes sería el menor de sus problemas, mademoiselle, le advirtió. La anciana dejó que su mirada fuera a esconderse en un rincón y la joven se frotó los brazos, muda.

–N-no sabía que…

–Seguro sí, mademoiselle, no importa–, interrumpió el francés, al tiempo que ocultaba los dos libros entre sus ropas. –Le advierto que vendrán a preguntar acerca de los impresores de la vieja Paternoster Row; sería conveniente que ocultara libros parecidos a estos, la comprometerían delante del Tribunal, a usted y a la señora.

Sin esperar una respuesta, el antiguo aprendiz de Acuario salió a una calle aún vacía. La muchacha lo alcanzó en el pórtico.

–¿Por qué hace est…

Degel interrumpió a la joven volviendo el rostro, mirando de soslayo sus cabellos revueltos y oscuros, su rostro sonrojado, apenas viéndola, como si no mereciera ni eso, y continuó su camino sin tomar en cuenta aquella especie de agradecimiento. Después, recuerda, dio aviso de los libreros de esa calle a los cuatro familiares que fueron con él a Londres. Están todavía en la Paternoster, dijo en su esquina de la taberna, son comerciantes pero seguro saben de algún impresor. Sugirió dirigirse al Tribunal de la localidad, pedir apoyo y regresar para hacer una investigación más a fondo.

Lo demás también comienza a parecer borroso, igual que la dueña de los agudos que pedía llorar, añorar su libertad, como el hombre con voz de mujer que quienes lo acompañaron calificaron de urraca. Degel apenas si puede verlo ahora, mientras un viento leve agita las páginas de los libros de ciencia natural que les arrebatara a aquellas mujeres, mientras escribe en su diario que, una vez terminado, irá a parar a la hoguera, como los anteriores, para que el Tribunal no pueda incriminarlo en ningún proceso.

Así, alrededor del alumno de Krest giran todavía restos de ropas amplias, las suyas, las de los familiares del Tribunal en Londres, las de sus compañeros. Son una parvada de aves negras en busca de libros incriminatorios, de espíritus nerviosos, tan temerosos de Dios como para entregar a un padre, a un hermano. Detrás de ellos, las súplicas, las declaraciones de inocencia, la rabia convertida en llanto porque las estanterías se revolvieron y el orden tardará en restablecerse otra vez, una investigación que logró dar con algunos comerciantes pero no con los impresores.

Degel se ha acostumbrado ya a eso. Y escribe:

 _"_ _No tomé ese agradecimiento porque mi acción no estaba encaminada a salvar a nadie de caer prisionero en el Tribunal…"_

Y la voz de la joven prisionera lo acomete con más potencia:

Lascia ch'io pianga

mia cruda sorte,

 _"_ _Si me llevé aquellos breves libros, como lo he hecho con tantos otros, es debido a que considero que el saber no debería perderse…"_

Se enreda con el aire, intruso a través de una minúscula ventana, con las propias palabras del joven:

e che sospiri

la libertà;

 _"_ _El saber no debería de condenarse, no importa si se le tiene cautivo tan sólo, quizás un día puede llegar a necesitársele y preferible es tenerlo cerca de la mano que carecer de su guía…"_

El francés la escucha, tan clara como cuando viajó a Londres, aunque ya casi desprovista de cuerpo, de uno singular, al menos, porque ¿quién no suspira por la libertad?:

e che sospiri...

e che sospiri...

 _"_ _No sé, en realidad, cuál es la razón por la que sigo haciéndolo. Creo que es nostalgia, creo que es mi manera de añorar la libertad, de recordar el tiempo en el Santuario de Athena y en la librería del señor Bernard…"_

la libertà.

 _"_ _Señor Bernard, maestro Krest, no dejo de echarlos de menos, y no sé cómo esa añoranza puede convivir con el desprecio que me inspiran todos y cada uno de los seres que osan respirar, que se atreven a cruzarse en mi camino, a fin de cuentas, que llenan el mundo con su putrefacción y sus ansias de satisfacerse sin importar ni el costo ni las acciones que deban llevar a cabo para verse en posesión de aquello tan ansiado, riquezas, por lo común, porque lo material es poder y es despreocupación y suficiencia…"_

Sin querer, los adultos de su memoria toman para sí la voz de la cantante. Libertad, la de imprenta, para el librero, para el caballero de oro la del género humano, tan poco agradecido y ruin:

Il duolo infranga

queste ritorte

 _"_ _Almirena, tu puedes ansiar tu libertad, llorarla porque al final de la obra se cerrará el telón después de un final feliz, porque todos en el espacio donde se acomodan los bancos ansían verte del brazo de tu Rinaldo y al mismo tiempo, desean por un momento soñar que el mundo está teñido de belleza y que nadie es tan poderoso como para romper su ilusión…"_

Aquellos adultos, aquellos protectores, ¿de dónde bebían su optimismo? Degel, despeñado sobre el cuaderno que guarda sus confidencias, los dedos sucios de tinta, no sabe, por ahora no se siente con la capacidad de deducirlo:

de' miei martiri

sol per pietà;

 _"_ _Pero, Almirena, querida por pertenecer al reino de lo ficticio, no todos son tú, y Rinaldo sólo existe en esa orilla donde tú caminas. Posees una salida, un amor abre sus pétalos entre tus manos. Pero yo, yo no puedo llorar la libertad. Sí, en mi espíritu quedan dos pequeños espacios para mi maestro y para el buen librero que me diera casa y empleo, eso es cierto, como es verdad también el hecho de que al final de mi llanto no florece ninguna libertad, ninguna, un rincón negro tan sólo, una celda de dureza a la que, por lo menos, puedo agregar lo titilante de un candil desde aquí, desde esta cabaña oculta al conocimiento de las autoridades del Tribunal, donde guardo libros como los del señor Bernard, como los que siendo niño me mostrara el maestro Krest…"_

No; para él no hay piedad alguna, la condena del odio es lo que reina sobre su vida:

de' miei martiri

sol per pietà.

 _"_ _Rescato saberes; creo que después de todo, cautiva Almirena, sí poseo una libertad para ansiar; lo funesto es que, a diferencia de tu Rinaldo, dicha libertad no pertenece a mi universo. Así, es igual a no tenerla"._

Una ráfaga más violenta, de pronto, apaga el fuego con el que se alumbra Degel para escribir. Suficiente por hoy, susurra el francés mientras, a tientas, cierra el cuaderno y guarda en una caja los libros que trajera desde Londres, ocultos en su amplio sobretodo. Nadie se ha dado cuenta de eso, de su rescate y resguardo de títulos prohibidos, y él ruega a Athena para que así continúe.

 **Notas de la autora:**

 **1.- Esta historia se relaciona con "Mazmorras", y tanto el viaje de Degel y Krest al continente americano como el tiempo que vivió Degel con el librero, Jacques Bernard, están narrados ahí.**

 **2.- El aria, Lascia ch'io pianga, pertenece a la ópera Rinaldo, de Georg Friedrich Handel, estrenada en Londres, en 1711, es una de las más conocidas del autor y su traducción es esta:**

 **Lascia ch'io pianga**

 **mia cruda sorte,**

 **e che sospiri**

 **la libertà;**

 **e che sospiri...**

 **e che sospiri...**

 **la libertà.**

 **Il duolo infranga**

 **queste ritorte**

 **de' miei martiri**

 **sol per pietà;**

 **de' miei martiri**

 **sol per pietà.**

 **Deja que llore**

 **mi cruel suerte,**

 **y que suspire**

 **por la libertad;**

 **y que suspire...**

 **y que suspire...**

 **por la libertad.**

 **Que el dolor quiebre**

 **estas cadenas**

 **de mis martirios**

 **sólo por piedad**

 **de mis martirios**

 **sólo por piedad.**

 **Muchas gracias por leer y espero que les guste, me encuentro bastante oxidada. Por el momento no pienso en regresar, sólo quería mandar a Degel a la ópera. Esta historia la compartieron en Facebook, en una página llamada El café literario de Fanfiction.**


End file.
